The Red Hood chronicles: Harley Quinn
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Red Hood and Harley Quinn fall in love, then they take down the Joker


_**Authors note: **This story takes place in Arkham City. This is a non-canon story_

Red Hood wanted to kill the Joker. He was going to infiltrate the steel mill, find him, and kill him. He needed to interrogate someone to find out were he could sneak in. He figured he could just grab one of his clowns but they probably didn't know shit. Then he realized that his idiot girlfriend Harley Quinn probably had what he wanted, so he went to find her. she was strolling the streets of the city escorted by 15 henchmen. Jason deiced to take them head on. He jumped out from behind a building and got in a quick brawl with Harley's men. he took out 4 of them quickly then used one of them as a human shield as Harley shot at him. he then took out 6 more guys but got clocked on the jaw by one them. Jason front kicked him then took out 3 more. last one of Harley men was scared shitless. Jason picked him up and slammed him into the concrete and looked over to see Harley pointing a handgun on him. "you got moves hot stuff I'll give you that". "put the gun down Harley just wanna talk''. "why would i talk to the second Robin that my Mr. J killed and then came back and ripped off his old identity? I mean seriously you copied off of the man who killed you. That's more stupid then uh... well doing something stupid" Jason stared at her trying not to laugh. "right uh look no one needs to get hurt. well i guess these guys got hurt. But you and I, we can just have a nice talk." "what do you wanna talk about?" "i want to know were i can infiltrate the jokers steel mill." "why do you want to know how?" "so i can kill him." "wait why should i tell you if your gonna kill my joker?" "Because i have stole your diary and i know the mixed feelings you've had about him lately." Harley gasped "that was you?" "yeah i know that you hate how he looks, how he acts, how he sounds." he gently removed the gun out of her hand and places his hand on her cheek "and i know that you hate the way he treats you." she broke down crying in his arms. "it's just not fair. i do everything he asks me to do and all he does is treat me like shit." "your right Harley it's not fair." she stopped crying and looked up at him ''I'll help you kill joker if you do something for me" he wiped the tears out of her eyes "what do you want?" she paused for a second "i want this." she reached up and kissed him. he kissed her back.

They went to Jason's apartment to continue. they kissed and undressed, they skipped the foreplay and went straight into the sex he sat on the edge of the bed as Harley got on him cowgirl style. he grabbed her hips as she rode up and down on his cock. her pussy was so wet and tight as she rode him. Jason played with her tits as she continued to grind him. her squeezed them and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. she panted and moaned as she kept riding. she got off him and started sucking his cock. she gobbled it down her throat, gagging as she went all the way down on it. she spat on it and started jerking it. he grabbed her by the pig tails and bent her over his bed and took her doggy style. he started pounding her hard. relentless non stop fucking. she screamed as he fucked her. she was falling in love all over again. as Jason fucked her, she wanted to kill the joker as much as he did. she wanted to be his partner in crime, and in bed. He smacked her ass every time he thrusted his dick inside her. he pulled out of her pussy and inserted in her her ass. she gripped the sheets. she was unprepared for him doing her anal but without letting her get ready he began thrusting again. "oh fuck my ass Jason" she moaned as he fucked her full speed. her climax was coming she panted as Jason pounded her. "oh Jason i'm gonna cum" that made him go harder and finally she came all over his cock. "suck your cum off my cock" he demanded. she sucked his dick wildly she loved the feeling of his warm cock in her mouth. she started jerking him hard. his climax was coming. he started forcing his cock down her throat. he throat fucked her hard then finally with a moan he squirted his warm cum down her throat. she swallowed all of it. she gave him a kiss and agreed to, help him enter the steel mill and kill the Joker.

The next Night he entered the steel mill undetected using the routes Harley had told him to follow. She had helped him so much in the span of 24 hours. He continued threw the mill heading for the joker. He didn't want to raise any alarm. He was worried that the joker would run away if he knew he was there. He was outside the door leading to the joker's room, He drew out his Desert Eagle. He cocked it and got ready for the retribution he had waited years for. He kicked down the door and was surrounded by over 20 of the jokers clowns. Harley was hogtied with a gag in her mouth, laying on the ground, Her face was bruised and scratched. Jason unloaded his gun and walked over to Harley to check on her. He removed her gag, "I'm sorry Harley" he said. "Is it to late to tell you it's a trap" she said with a nervous chuckle. Jason cringed as he herd the noise that he despised the most. The joker's laugh. He turned around where the joker was sitting cracking up at how Jason had failed. "So this is how you make yourself laugh now? Watching as your men beat her". the joker finally stopped laughing and replied "She was a back stabbing whore. She rated you out after my men got done roughing her up". Jason held Harley in his arms. "you really are a sick fuck. A coward like you doesn't deserve to live." "well it looks like your gonna die again" he said with a laugh. "sure does look that way, but that's not how this going to go down." The joker and his men laughed. "how do you expect to walk away from this one he asked." Because i had a feeling something like this would happen. So i visited an old friend." he threw down a smoke bomb and grappled out of sight with Harley in his arms. Then Talia A'Gaul and the league of assassins barraged in and made short work of the jokers men.

Talia threw Jason a loaded gun. Jason shot two of the joker men. Then with a deep breath aimed and shot a round straight threw the jokers chest. Harley with her baseball bat limped over to the joker. He laid on the ground grabbing his wound. "Harley help me" he said as he coughed up blood. She raised the bat over her head "don't you dare Harley" he ordered. "go to hell you piece of shit" she yelled "Harley you bitch you better..." She bashed his head him repeatedly with her bat. His brains and his blood flew all over the room. Jason saw enough and held her letting her know that she was OK. They both had the retribution they needed. Talia and Jason nodded at each other, then Talia and the other assassins left. Jason held Harley close, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Thank you" she said. "For what?" he asked. she kissed him and said "for setting me free." this kissed long and lovingly. He took control over all the Jokers men. He became the new leader. He had everything clown related taken down and burned. He had everyone to remove the clown makeup. With his leadership he took over all the criminals in the city. And he was ready to tear down the city with his army.


End file.
